


Origin Stories

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: Tumblr SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge [3]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, Tumblr, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Listen, Charlie, I really like you a lot. You are beautiful, smart, driven, and a genuinely good person.” Ophelia paused, watching the blush that crept up into Charlie’s cheeks. She reached a hand out to cup Charlie’s face. “I know you don’t really trust me, but I would really like to take you out to dinner somewhere.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Week 3 of @one-shots-supernatural‘s SPN Hiatus writing challenge. The prompt was "There's an interesting story behind that."
> 
> Come find me on tumblr, @hardertobreatheat-night.tumblr.com

Ophelia had been blissfully alone with Charlie for three days now. With some help from Bobby, Charlie had found the boys a case a couple of states over. Surprisingly, Dean had asked Ophelia if she wanted to join them, but she’d declined saying that research was her expertise. Thus, she and Charlie hung back at the bunker, reading and answering the phone to vouch for the boys when someone questioned if they were really FBI.

               Ophelia had gotten to know more about Charlie, nothing too intimate, just surface details. She hadn’t even told Ophelia where she grew up, but Ophelia enjoyed the trivial conversations. The two of them had taken a break from research and were sitting on the couch watch The Return of the King and eating obscene amounts of junk food when Ophelia noticed that Charlie was staring at her curiously.

               “What?” Ophelia asked. “Do I have something on my face?” Charlie laughed and the sound made Ophelia’s heart skip a beat.

               “No, I was just wondering why you still became a woman of letters knowing what happened to your grandmother,” Charlie responded.

               “There’s not much to it, really,” Ophelia stated. “It was passed down through my family for generations. When my brother and I were kids, we were already learning about the supernatural world. Mom made sure we were well trained in martial arts and the use of many weapons. The choice for me was whether to become a hunter or a woman of letters.”

               “I’m not sure whether I feel sorry for you or not,” Charlie said softly and examined her nails. Ophelia smiled at her.

               “ Don’t. I had a wonderful childhood. Learning to be a part of this world didn’t change that.” They sat in awkward silence for a while, until Ophelia broke it. “What about you? You weren’t always a hunter.”

               “How do you know that?” Charlie smiled coyly.

               “Well, I could tell when you were holding me hostage that you are not very experienced with firearms. I mean, you’ve obviously spent plenty of time at the range. You’re posture was good and you kept the barrel level. But your hands were shaking, which tells me that you haven’t spent a lot of times pointing guns at people and probably haven’t ever shot one.”

               “Wow,” Charlie said, “You’re pretty observant.” Ophelia nodded and smiled again.

               “So, how did you get into this?”

               “ **There’s an interesting story behind that**.” Charlie chuckled. Ophelia turned toward Charlie, sitting with her legs crossed under her on the couch. She rested her elbows on her knees and her face on her hands. She looked like an eager child as she gave Charlie her full attention. “You really want to know?” Ophelia nodded.

               “Well, I used to be normal person. As normal as someone like me can be, anyway.” She smiled at this. “One day, I went into work and my boss gives me this hard drive and tells me its really important that I hack into it. So I did. And that’s how I found out Dick Roman was a Leviathan.” Ophelia gasped. “Also, Dick Roman was my boss.”

               “No way!” Ophelia exclaimed. “You worked for Dick Roman while he was a Leviathan?” Charlie nodded.

               “Anyhow, Sam and Dean tracked me down, and I helped them figure out what Dick was up to.”

               “And that’s how you got into hunting?”

               “Not exactly. After that incident, I moved and changed my name to Carrie. I got, like, hardcore into LARPing. A couple of people died and of course it was a magical creature, so the Winchesters showed up again. After Dean convinced me that I didn’t need to run off and change my name again, I helped them solve the case. After that, I wanted some adventure in my life so I read the Supernatural books, even the unpublished ones and learned as much as I could. Then I started hunting on my own, and eventually ended up back here with the boys.”

               “Do you like it?” Ophelia asked. Charlie’s face grew somber.

               “Most of the time,” she replied. “I mean, hunting things and saving people, who wouldn’t like that? But its dangerous and people die. We can’t save everyone. It’s hard, and I get a little depressed sometimes.” Ophelia could see it in Charlie’s face, just talking about it depressed her. She suddenly felt like she wanted to protect Charlie from all of the bad things in the world. She bit her lip and inched closer to the red-head.

               “Charlie, you can’t carry that weight on your shoulders.” She looked up at Ophelia.

               “I know. It just gets hard sometimes.”

               “Listen, Charlie, I really like you a lot. You are beautiful, smart, driven, and a genuinely good person.” Ophelia paused, watching the blush that crept up into Charlie’s cheeks. She reached a hand out to cup Charlie’s face. “I know you don’t really trust me, but I would really like to take you out to dinner somewhere.” Charlie looked surprised. Apparently she was not used to this.

               “You know, usually I’m the one doing the asking,” Charlie said.

               “I can imagine. I bet you don’t get a lot people saying no either.” Charlie laughed again, and Ophelia’s heart skipped again and she knew she could listen to that sound all day, every day for the rest of her life.

               “No, not really.”

               “Well, what do you say? A real date at a nice place.”

               “I’d love to.”


End file.
